A Day In The Life Of
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Walk into the wonderful world of Ziva's neighbors. TIVA goodness fills this short little one-shot. Read and enjoy.


**Well, I was watching a certain episode of NCIS –10 points if you can name the episode after reading this little ficlet – and this idea just seemed to scream out to me, yelling in a high-pitched voice "Write me! Write me!" And I just felt I needed to do as that voice asked, if only to make the screeching stop only momentarily. The voices in my head can become too much sometimes. ^^**

**Disclaimer: This is usually were I would claim to the fact that I don't own NCIS; but I feel that has become a well known fact for me so I am going to take this time to disclaim something else; something I am sure many of you have been thinking recently, and here it is: I am not insane, I may be a little crazy, and have eccentric battles with my arch nemesis Mr. Fluffy-Pants but I am not INSANE. That is all.**

**A DAY IN THE LIFE**

**SUMMARY: You've been invited to spend one day in the life of someone I am sure you have all been wondering about. These people have insight that some members of our Favorite NCIS team do not have. These people are Tony and Ziva's neighbors.**

The home of Cynthia and Stan Cartwright was often times quiet – at least during the day; Cynthia was a stay at home wife, where as Stan worked for a small law firm downtown. They'd been married for about four years now, and had lived in the same apartment for that time as well, but recently Cynthia had begun to think that it was time to start looking for a new place.

--

Cynthia sighed heavily as she sunk deep into the recliner, the clock read 10 pm and it was still as quiet now as it had been during the day, and for that she was grateful. "Seems like they took the night off." She whispered to herself, earning an odd look from her husband. "What?" She asked simply shrugging her shoulders lightly. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed it." She watched as he continued to stare at her and another sigh filtered past her lips at this, sometimes Stan was so dense. "Never mind." She stated a bit gruffly.

Stan looked at her for another moment before turning his attention back to the TV watching his prerecorded football game. His wife was always complaining about the littlest things, and he didn't even want to bother thinking about what it was this time.

Before Cynthia could completely bask in the stillness of the night a door slammed, an all to familiar sound for her. Her shoulders tensed as she listened, focusing her hearing away from the noise of the TV and more towards the source of the slam; the apartment next door. A few minutes passed by and she could hardly hear any noise at all, her shoulders sagged in relief as she got out of her seat and made her way towards the bedroom. Sometimes her neighbor was so quiet one would think no one was living there, and other times, like the last few nights, it was a wonder that anyone was able to get any sleep in the building.

At the thought of sleeping a small smile crossed her features as she slipped off her slippers and slid under the sheets. The cool fabric felt great against her arms as she settled in. Tonight she could sleep.

She had been moments away from drifting off when Stan came bumbling into the room, not even bothering to be silent about his entry. She clenched her teeth and curled her fingers into the pillow in frustration. She wanted to yell at him for being so loud when she needed sleep but she didn't, she breathed in deeply before flipping onto her side facing the wall opposite him. She shut her eyes tightly and willed for the grip of sleep to come claim her once again.

Stan had watched as his wife had made her way to the bedroom, she seemed grateful about something and he didn't know if he cared to find out just what exactly it was. She had been strange these past few days and he didn't know the reason. He knew he hadn't forgotten their anniversary, he told his assistant to be sure to let him know a few days in advance when that was coming, and so far his assistant hadn't uttered a word to him about it. "Must be PMS." He muttered to himself as he watched the football game come to a close.

He made his way to the bedroom; not bothering to stifle his footsteps seeing as Cynthia had just went to bed moments before.

He made his way under the covers laying flat on his back as his eyes began to fall closed heavily.

That was when a dull thud sounded from next door. Cynthia immediately tensed, her eyes snapping open to eye the wall warily. Stan's posture remained peaceful and his eyes remained closed almost as if he hadn't heard a thing.

Cynthia flipped over, hoping that having her back to her wall would stop the noises that were sure to come.

She closed her eyes again and snuggled into her pillow when no more noises were heard.

"_Oh, Ziva-a." _

There it was.

The voice was a slightly muffled moan, drifting through the wall that did nothing to shield the voices that emitted from the room.

The apartment belonged to one Ms. Ziva David. She moved in only a year after they had, and the first few years of her living there they only had to listen to a few nights of this. There had been a four-month period where Cynthia was almost certain no one was living there, but then just as suddenly as she had gone Ziva had come back. Lately the noise from Ms. David's apartment had been coming more and more often, nearly a constant thing, and it was beginning to take its toll on at least one of the Cartwright's.

"_That feels so good Ziva." _A male voice moaned, even louder than before.

Cynthia's eyes clenched tightly shut, willing sleep to come in the next few minutes before the noise really started to pick up.

A soft, feminine murmur was heard, unintelligible but still very much there, which was followed by a choked gasp, "_p-please."_

Ziva was teasing the man, which Cynthia knew she often did. She would always hear whoever was with her begging, and pleading, asking for more than Cynthia could even imagine.

Then the noise came that signaled Cynthia had lost her window at a peaceful slumber; twin gasps of pleasure were heard, feminine and masculine; and she knew the ruckus had only just begun.

Before long mattress springs began to tell their own story through squeaks and pops, a headboard thumped rhythmically against the wall and pleasure was voiced in high octaves.

Cynthia knew Ziva was not married, and she would have begun to think the woman a harlot with all the noises that had been coming from the room recently if not for one thing.

"_Tony, oh, yes, Tony." _

It always seemed to be the same man nowadays. In the earlier days Ziva had been loud, but now, loud was nothing compared to the noises the duo emitted. In fact when the two weren't shouting the other's name their breaths would be laced with panted moans that always caused Cynthia's ears to ring.

"_Ziva, you're so tight." _Tony's voice oozed pleasure; it had dropped to that husky tone that always sent wave of embarrassment through Cynthia's body. She had never heard anything like it.

"_Tony, Tony, Tony." _Ziva's voice had begun to speak his name as a mantra, it was in sync with the bump of the headboard which had recently picked up its pace.

"_Zee-vahhh, come on." _Stan eyed the ceiling above him with a smirk, knowing just what was about to happen as all the noises from the room seemed to increase in tempo as well as pitch.

"_Ohhh. Oh, Tonyy." _It had begun as a loud shriek, one that could easily be discerned as pleasurable from the way it seemed to caress the ears instead of the usual ear splitting noise.

The squeaks then came faster, and both Stan and Cynthia Cartwright thought the wall might break from the beating it was suffering at the moment.

"_Oh, God. Oh Ziva." _It wasn't anywhere near as loud as the previous scream but it wasn't quiet either.

Cynthia's eyes popped open as heavy panting was now heard; a blush stained her cheeks as she eyed her husband for a moment. If this kept up they were going to have to move, because she could no longer face her neighbor without stammering and blushing.

Stan smirked, and it only broadened more as he noticed his wife's reaction. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of this Tony guy, because he had never once caused such a jubilant reaction to come from a woman.

Cynthia curled into herself, hoping that for once Tony and Ziva would take a bit of a break, so that she could finally get some sleep.

**I think its about time that the apartment building invests in some thicker walls, yes?**

**WOW. This was really funny to write. I was laughing as I typed it. Seriously, I'm feeling kind of bad for Ziva's neighbors right now. Don't those two ever rest!? Jeez! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review, in fact I encourage it. ^^**


End file.
